The Ancient Hunter
by Drakonos
Summary: A popular though horrible story from my younger days, kept only to inspire me.
1. Beginings

The Ancient Hunter

"Come on, hurry up we don't have all day you know" Jack said hitting Mina lightly in the back of the head.

"Hold your horses jackass" she replied continuing her work on the sealed door "Damn it, this thing is sealed tight we can't reprogram it unless one of you can read Yautja"

"So what, just blow the damn thing up" announced Grimmer pulling out his rifle.

"As crazy as this might seem I think he's right" Bruno said shrugging.

"You sure Cap?" Mina questioned turning to face him.

"Well it's not like the owners will mind, there are all-dead anyway" Bruno said.

"Yea chick don't worry I won't let the scary Predators get you" Grimmer teased.

"Yea screw you" Mina said raising her middle finger.

"Stop fighting children and get out your guns" Bruno yelled to his crew taking his rifle off his back, the rest of them took out their guns as well and stood in a line ready to fire. "Alright guys lets blow this thing, ready and FIRE!" The group opened fire and the high caliber shots tore through the metal like a hot knife through butter, within ten seconds there was no more door to speak of.

"Damn that was fun" Grimmer called out, "let's find something else and blow it to hell too"

"Don't be stupid man, we probably shouldn't have used this much ammo on the door and now you want to waste more of it" Mina yelled "this stuff is not cheap you know."

"What ever you say sweet heart" Grimmer said chuckling but just then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye "What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" Jack questioned.

"I thought I saw something," he said back "it was probably nothing." So they continued down the twists and turns of the temple not knowing what was following them and what they were willing to do to get to the center first.

They came to the center camber of the temple about three hours later it was huge about thirty feet to the ceiling and at least a few thousand square feet in area, it was brightly lit by an unknown light source. The floor was covered in symbols and runes that they could not identify but most important of all was the large container in the center of the room; that is what they came for that is what they were sent after a freezing chamber that was said to contain a centuries old Yautja leader the first to openly rebel against the rules of a "fair hunt". He has quite a following and would be worth a lot of money alive.

"Alright guys lets get this guy ready to go" Bruno ordered. Out of the corner of his eye Bruno could see a small flash of red light at first he dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him but then he saw it again. "Hey guys you see anything around here" he said to his crew but his only response was a puzzled look from each of them, he could he could see in their eyes that they had no clue what he meant but that was the last thing he ever saw. The blast of blue energy struck the back of his head and exploded leaving only a small puff of red mist over his neck, his body fell to the ground right in front of Minas feet. She tried to scream but let out only a small squeak.

"Holy shit" Grimmer yelled pulling out his pistol and firing in the direction the blast came from, the shot struck some thing solid and light itself seemed to bend to reveal the large Yautja standing at the other end of the room. "Take this you ugly mother fucker" he screamed un-strapping his rifle and pointing it at the Yautja but before he had a chance to even fire one shot the spear pierced his skull from behind and his world went into darkness.

"NO!" Mina screamed watching Grimmer fall to the ground lifelessly, she un-strapped her rifle and fired two shots at the Yautja behind him one missed but the other struck it's hand shattering it into pieces, the Yautja roared in pain as the spear stuck into the ground below him. Two more Yautja uncloaked one behind Mina and the other behind Jack, the one behind Mina grabbed her and threw her to the ground below the injured Yautja and grunted the words "kill her" in his native dialect the injured one nodded, extended its wrist blades and poised to strike. Mina had to think fast as the Yautja tried to bring its wrist blades down into her she rolled to the side, grabbed the spear that was stuck in the floor and thrust it through her attacker's neck "Fuck you" she yelled at it before wrenching the spear out. The Yautja swayed and gurgled drowning in its own blood before falling to the floor dead.

"Ell-osde' pauk!" The Yautja behind Jack screamed before grabbing him by the neck and extending it's wrist blades "Nan-de Than gaun" then it jabbed it's wrist blades right through Jack's heart, pulled them out and watched him bleed on the floor "Pauk-de Pyode Amedha"

"You Bastard!" Mina screamed at it and lifted the spear up ready to throw but the net hit her before she had a chance. It pinned her to the wall and began to constrict, if it wasn't for the spear she would have been sliced apart. The Yautja signaled to each other and walked towards the freezing chamber, the one that killed Bruno started pressing buttons on the control panel and in seconds the thing started to open slowly at first but near the end it sprung fast. When the steam cleared the Yautja did not see what they expected instead of their black armored leader they saw a tall Yautja with silver body armor decorated with shining blue crystal and white dreadlocks, on his stomach was the mark of Xenomorph blood burned there after his first hard meat kill.

"Bad blood" the Yautja said in a scratchy voice looking at the one who opened the chamber "Thei-de!" he roared before ramming his wrist blades through the bottom of the bad bloods head the blades went so far that the tips could be seen coming out the top "S'yuit-de" he wrenched the blades from his fallen foe and barked a challenge to the other two.

"Why did he kill the other one?" Mina said to herself still holding the spear in front of her for protection from the net. "I thought he was their leader."

"Jehdin Jehdin" the silver armored Yautja barked to one of the bad bloods arching his back and spreading out his arms, the bad blood was just about to react when another Yautja uncloaked behind only this one was a heavy he was more then eight feet tall. With one swift movement he grabbed the bad blood by the neck, snapped it like a twig and slammed him on the ground. The other bad blood tried to react and strike the one who killed his comrade but before he knew what hit him the smart disk cut his head clean off and returned to now uncloaked Yautja standing close to where Mina was stuck to the wall. The silver armored Yautja was confused and readied himself for a fight but looked closer at the heavy in front of him "Sin'ra?" The heavy tilted his head to one side and looked at the Yautja wondering how he knew his name but then it hit him the crystal on the armor, the mark on his stomach it was his friend he thought to be dead, it was…

"Grishna? Grishna" he said in pure joy at finding his lost friend he walked up to him and shook his shoulder in greeting. "Old friend."

"I thought you were dead," Grishna said in Yautja tongue.

"I thought you were" Sin'ra responded, "It appears you were frozen as well although I was thawed five years before now"

"Get him to the ship you can fill him in there" The Yautja close to Mina barked, "I will deal with the soft meat."

"Yes Syf" Sin'ra answered. "Come on Grishna."

"Syf? Syf'oda-loos?" Grishna questioned as they walked away.

"Yes but not the one you knew, its his grandson" Sin'ra answered. Both of them headed out through the maze of a temple to reach the surface, Grishna told Sin'ra about how he killed Warui and the leader of the bad bloods and Sin'ra told him about how he escaped from the hard meat hive after being cocooned but before he was impregnated. "No one knows what happened to Syf's grandfather, do you?"

"I …" Grishna took a deep breath clearly troubled by the subject "he died… honorably and killed many hard meats before falling." He took another deep breath "he died defending warriors that I wish someday I can match in courage, in honor and in undying loyalty. This…" he said lifting a katana that was attached to his belt "this belonged to one called Draken or Raven as some called him, he was a brave and unbelievably strong warrior but also compassionate and had a standard of honor equal to ours"

"This Draken, was he a friend of yours?" Sin'ra asked.

"Not at first in fact when we first met we were enemies" he responded "It took all of my skill to stay alive against him but in the end he won and spared my life, to regain my honor I trained with him and even lived at the facility that he lived in until I had my rematch and won but as I stood above him I realized how much that world needed him and how many weaker creatures depended on his protection so I spared him for the greater good and we became friends"

"Interesting I never saw you as the type to befriend other races" Sin'ra said "you always said that they were inferior,"

"I never knew how wrong I was" Grishna responded.

"What of the other ooman weapons on your belt?" Sin'ra questioned.

"Well let me start at the beginning…." And so they talked for the whole way back to the ship catching up on old times.

XXX

Syf' stood there in front of Mina just looking at her for a few minutes before snapping out of the trance, he extended his wrist blades and poised to strike but noticed that there was Yautja blood on the tip of the spear she was holding he turned to see the dead bad blood on the ground. "Did you kill him?" Syf' questioned.

"Umm yes" Mina stuttered surprised that it could speak English. Syf' paused for a second then retook his stance but something was wrong, there was something about her he just could not bring himself to hurt her. He noticed she was slipping in and out of consciousness he looked at her and noticed there were deep cuts on her arms and legs, though the spear had protected her body and head her arms and legs were still being cut by the net.

"Are you alright?" Syf' asked concerned though he did not know why he was so worried.

"I'll be fin…" then she lost consciousness. Syf' moved with lightning speed and cut the net down with his smart disk, catching Mina as she fell. She had lost a lot of blood but the cuts on her arms and legs could not account for this much and that's when he noticed the deep wound in her chest he turned to see one of the spikes on the ground near the bad blood's corpse was tipped with crimson blood. Syf' was suddenly overtook by a fear that he did not understand why did he care so much for this human? Why did he care if she died or not?

"Zanthos get down here now!" he barked into his communicator.

"I'm on my way what is the problem?" Zanthos responded.

"Your faster than I am get this human to the ship" Syf' ordered.

"Human? Why?" Zanthos said confused but did not stop running.

"Don't ask questions just do it!" Syf' nearly screamed at the newly blooded hunter. He just could not let this human die. Soon Syf' saw Zanthos running through the corridor towards him, he was not as tall as Syf' but solidly built his skin was all white accept for the large black tattoos that Zanthos seemed to like putting all over his body, his dreadlocks were a color like copper and his mask was mostly black. Before Syf' could say a word Zanthos took Mina and started running for the ship. Syf' kept running in a vein attempt to keep Zanthos in his view but he was just to fast. "He will do great things one day" Syf' said to himself continuing to run through the corridors.


	2. New Life

When Mina woke up she was very dizzy and it took a few minutes for her to snap out of it "where am I?" she said to herself. She was on a bed in the center of a large room the walls were a very dark red and there was a large thing that looked like a locker hanging on the wall near the door, on the opposite wall was a huge rack covered in skulls she only recognized the human ones and the unique banana shaded skull of a Xenomorph. "What the hell am I doing here?" she asked herself then shivered "Its cold in here" and that's when she realized that she was almost naked "WHAT THE HELL!" all she was wearing was a kind of armor that only covered her lower privates, she also had many bandages some on her arms, some on her legs and one on her chest "well its thin but at least it covers what is importand" the door made a hissing sound then opened to reveal two Yautjas they walked in and one went up to Mina and checked under the bandages on her arms then began to move towards her chest "don't you dare" ignoring here he pulled down the bandage to check the wound "why you son of a …" her face turned red; she was pissed, she took a step back, jumped up and kicked the Yautja right across the side of his face the force of the blow launched him against the wall "I warned ya" she yelled pulling the bandage back up.

"Pauk" Zanthos said getting up clearly mad at the ooman for kicking him with such force he looked over at Syf' who just couldn't stop laughing, he made a few clicks and growls then left the room Mina didn't know what he said but she was sure it wasn't nice.

"Have you healed?" Syf' asked Mina.

"Yes I think so" she responded a little shaken she forgot he could speak English "where am I and who are you?" she questioned.

"You are in my room on the Yautja ship The Guardsman" he replied "and I am Syf'oda-loos the captain. What is your name?"

"I'm Mina," she said back _'I cant believe I'm talking to a Yautja captain'_

"Here" Syf' said throwing her clothes that kind of looked like his only much smaller "put these on and I will show you the ship" saying that he stepped out of the room.

"This is beyond weird" Mina said looking at the clothes that had been thrown to her they matched the bottom she was already wearing "ok big guy I'll give you a chance" she started taking off all the bandages on her arms and legs and she was astonished to see not only had she healed but there was no mark no scar nothing there at all "what did he use on me?" she removed the bandage from her chest and put on the fishnet type stuff then put on the red fabric top and the arm strap that looked like it had Dark Gripper teeth on it. She looked in the mirror that was on the wall "this getup doesn't leave much to the imagination" she said to herself "oh well" she stepped out the door to see Syf' standing there patiently.

"Ready?" Syf' asked Mina nodded "good" Syf' showed her everything the training rooms, the bathing rooms, the bridge, the mess hall everything it took them all day to do it finally they came to the last room which was a training room inside she could see the Yautja that was in the freezing pod he was fighting five other Yautja at once and winning!

"Whoa he's good" Mina said watching the fight.

"He should be he's an Elder" Syf' said to Mina " that means that he has survived countless hunts and his skill is unmatched even I as the Captain must follow his orders" The Elder threw the final Yautja out of the ring and roared in victory. Syf' stepped forward and said "let me show you how it's done" he then jumped up into the ring and took his fighting stance.

"Syf' is going to fight him? The other one must have fifty pounds on him easy" Mina exclaimed.

"True" said a very tall Yautja beside her "but Syf' is skilled he should be a good match for Grishna,"

"Grishna" she repeated, "so that is his name."

"Yes" the big Yautja replied "I'm Sin'ra,"

"I'm Mina" she replied. With a command from Sin'ra Syf' and Grishna began their battle, Mina watched in aw at the speed at which they moved punching kicking dodging it was the most intense fight she had ever seen. After Grishna dodged another one of Syf's punches he tripped him and pinned him to the ground.

"Give up youngster" Grishna said holding Syf' with an iron grip "I'm a lot stronger than you are you won't get away."

"You'd be surprised what I can do" Syf' said positioning his legs on Grishna's chest "see ya old timer" then Syf' pushed with all his strength and launched Grishna out of the ring and into the wall, when he landed the room shook. "Not so strong now are you" Syf' said laughing, Grishna who was not happy about this embarrassment _'he is getting too cocky'_ walked up to Syf' who was too caught up in gloating to even notice, turned him around and drilled him in stomach so hard he almost passed out.

"May that be a lesson to you" Grishna said "don't turn your back on an enemy or ever let your pride distract you from a fight." When he finished he said a farewell to Sin'ra and walked out of the room.

"Syf'" Mina said crouching beside him "are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I believe so" he replied coughing _'she's worried about me'_ wiping a small amount of blood from where he was struck he slowly got up "Sin'ra can you show Mina where Ser'kin is he can find a room for her."

"No problem Syf'" Sin'ra said back "right this way" Sin'ra led her out of the room.

"I need to relax" Syf' said walking out of the room and heading for one of the bathing rooms "maybe I'll feel better after a bath and a few dozen medi comps" Syf' laughed at his own joke then entered the bathing room.

XXX

Sin'ra led Mina into a room that was completely cluttered you couldn't take one step without tripping over some piece of technology "Ser'kin you in here?" Sin'ra called his response was a sequence of growls and clicks "There's an ooman present speak English."

"Ok" Ser'kin said immerging from a pile of scrap metal "what do you need? You need a new gun? I got lots of guns," he said pulling out a very large rifle.

"No the lady here needs a room" Sin'ra said "and besides you know I don't use guns."

"Yes but you could start" Ser'kin said nudging him.

"Where you having that sugar stuff again?" Sin'ra asked.

"No" Ser'kin responded twitching "ok so I had a little" he continued to twitch, Sin'ra just shook his head and Mina giggled a bit.

"About the room" Sin'ra said impatiently.

"Oh yes of course," Ser'kin said sitting in front of his computer "just let me check the database" after a few minutes of typing Ser'kin finally looked up from the screen and said "well aren't you lucky the only room that's currently free is right beside the Captians."

"Beside Syf's room?" Mina exclaimed _'SWEET!'_

"I'm glad you're happy you don't have a choice," Ser'kin said in a sly voice.

"Show some respect" Sin'ra said hitting Ser'kin in the head "she has killed more hard meats than you have."

"Fine sorry" he said "just take her to her room." After getting the code for the lock Sin'ra and Mina left the room and right after they were gone Ser'kin started once again eating sugar.

XXX

"This is what I needed, a nice hot bath to calm my nerves" Syf' said to himself after climbing into the large tub "after the hit Grishna gave me I'm lucky I could walk long enough to get here."

"Hello Syf'" came a voice from behind him "I see your back from the hunt,"

"It was not a hunt we were tracking bad bloods" Syf' said turning around to see who was talking _'oh shit' _it was a female Yautja who was much taller than he was she had white skin with red stripes all over her body, her dreadlocks were a much lighter red and she had bright blue eyes. "Bw-ows why are you here?"

"To take a bath of course," she said in a sweet tone.

"Tynore shit you already had one today" Syf' said in a harsh voice "your just following me again,"

"Nonsense Syf' I wouldn't follow you" she said trying to sound reassuring but failing "ok so I was but you should be happy I've taken such an interest in you,"

"Well I don't have any intrest in you Bw-ows so please leave me alone" Syf' said turning away.

"Oh you're just saying that" she said running her hands over his biceps and resting her head on his shoulders.

"No I'm not just saying that" he growled pulling away from her "there are tons of other Yautja on this ship that would love to be your mate so why do you bug me?"

"Because I don't want them I want you" she said.

"Well you can't have me" he said coldly "now leave me before I have you put in the brig." She was not happy but she followed orders and left after getting her clothes back on. "I hope some day she will learn.


	3. Enemy

Ancient Hunter Part 3

Mina and Sin'ra came to the room then entered the lock code and went in. "this place is nice a little empty but nice" Mina said walking around.

"It seems empty now but we will stop by your home and grab a few things" Sin'ra said.

"There is no need" she said quietly "my house burned down and I lost all my stuff that's why I was with the mercs,"

"I'm sorry" Sin'ra said.

"Don't be" she responded "I like it here, at least now I can make a difference,"

"I'm glad you like it" Sin'ra said, "now I will leave and let you get comfortable," then he left. Mina sat down on her new bed and thought for a minute.

'_This all happening so fast but for some reason it all feels right'_ she laid down on the bed; it was much more comfortable than she thought "Syf' seems so strange around me" she said to herself.

_He loves you_

"He's nothing like what I expected"

_You love him_

XXX

"So why is it that you haven't found the Yautja I'm looking for yet?" Raavage said calmly to the marine in front of him.

"Well sir we…. umm…well it has proven to be more difficult to track the Guardsmen than we first anticipated," the marine responded stuttering as he spoke "but make no mistake sir we will find them."

"I know you will Dantin, I know you will" Ravage looked at Dantin's wrinkled face and saw the sweat forming on his brow, he turned his attention to his eyes his dark eyes he could see the fear in them "Dantin,"

"Yes Ravage?" the old man responded.

"Goodbye," Charnim said calmly.

"wha…" the gun shot rang out in the large room and Dantin fell to the ground clutching his chest, he uttered a prayer under his breath them died.

"Good help is so hard to find, ready my ship and release a few Xenomorphs on the nearest planet" Charnim ordered one of his men "they will come to us."

XXX

"Has there been any word from Ta'l or the Dachande yet?" Sin'ra asked.

"No not yet," Ser'kin responded "but we can just hope that something will come up,"

"I know it has just been so long since I have seen any of them and I think they would find Mina's presence interesting," Sin'ra shrugged "oh well just keep an eyes out ok."

"Will do brother, will do."

XXX

It was quite late by the time Syf got back to his room, he had spent some time working on new weapons and spent a few hours on the bridge working on some new battle tactics incase they ran into that new cruiser again; what was it called again? Oh yea "The Marauder".

When he started to enter the locking code for his room Syf heard a small thud coming from the room beside his "I thought that room was empty," Syf said to himself as he walked up to the door. "Looks like I have a new neighbor." Syf noticed that the room was unlocked and a wave of curiosity washed over him "taking a look can't hurt," Syf pressed a button and the door slide open revealing a dark room. His mask quickly compensated for the lighting and he saw lying on the bed in the center of the room was Mina. The blanket was sprawled out beside her, her flowing blonde hair was spread over the pillow, she was wearing an under shirt that was in her pack and some shorts. In the simulated ooman vision mode she looked very peaceful and beautiful. Syf walked silently over to her and tucked her in "rest well tomorrow will be your first Yautja hunt," he ran his fingers through her hair than left the room. There was no doubt in his mind now he loved her, he loved her with all his heart and he would never let her go.

XXX

Streaks of blue light flashed across the sky before impacting on the Yautja ships hull; the metal crackled and hissed as it melted and leaked atmosphere into the vacuum of space. The crew of the Marauder watched in pride, as the Yautja cruiser originally thought to be unbeatable by human weapons was being ripped apart by their new beam weapons. After a final volley of shots the Yautja ship fell into the atmosphere of the planet they were orbiting and was burned away into nothing. "Target the second ship and fire the R.E.A.P.E.R. cannon," Ravage said to the weapon specialist.

"Yes sir," He replied punching the command into the control consol and in seconds a huge yellow beam of energy was heading towards the other Yautja ship. The beam hit the ship hit the ship right in its front and went all the way through and out the back. What was left of the ship exploded sending thousands of small pieces out through space.

"Good," Ravage said quite pleased "set an intercept course for the Guardsmen and the Dachande, lets put our new weapons to good use."


End file.
